Trapped In Pain Chapter 2 - The Things We Do For Love
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains t


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Blaine had just told his mum and dad he was gay , and they did not take it very well saying that they should not have had him in the first place (Nice parents right ? – NOT) , So Blaine packed a small bag of his stuff and made his way to Kurt's house and now he is at Kurt's house so he you goes peps Chapter 2 of Trapped In Pain ! Enjoy and Review!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 2 – The Things We Do For Love

The Boys sat down in Kurt's home looking at each other wounding who was going to make the first move on who was speaking. Unable to hold in his questions Kurt decides he was going to be the one to break the awaked silent. "So why are you here at this time, I mean I don't mind at all but what happened?" Kurt asked softly smiling at Blaine. (Oh Crap) Blaine thought to himself what on earth he was going to tell Kurt! After all he could not tell him that he toke his advise and came out to his parents and they hated him for it. Oh no Blaine was going to have to make up something and fast as Kurt was looking at him in that way he did when he wants something or someone to hurry the fuck up. "Coffee Cake!" Blaine said in a hurry. Kurt looked at him in confusion for a while (What the fuck was Blaine talking about!) "Coffee Cake?" Kurt asked confused. "Yeah , I came here because I wanted the recipe you had for the coffee cake you made the other day , cause it was so amazing" Blaine said nervously . "And you couldn't wait till morning to get it from me at school?" Kurt said (Laughing slightly). "I didn't think about it really I was on my way home and just thought I pop in" Blaine replied. "And the bag of clothes?" Kurt said. " Well I know it's cheeky but I was also goanna ask if I could sleep over as I would be home alone" Blaine replied looking worried that Kurt was on to him. But inserted he just laughed "Yeah that fine my dad is around Finn's house having a romantic night with Carol , so I'm alone to and it would be nice to have someone here with me" Kurt said. "Thanks Kurt" he said rushing in for a hug. Kurt just smiled "So what do you want to do, we could watch a movie or a TV series or play a board game. What you wanna do Anderson?" Kurt said smiling at Blaine nudging his arm playfully. Blaine thought for a while "Well Hummel I think I should finally induces you to the wonderful series of Game of Thrones, What do you think?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him in full blankness "What the hell is Game of Thrones?" Kurt asked. Blaine rubbed his eyes in disbelieve and then playfully hit Kurt .How could Kurt not know what Game of Thrones was! It was Blaine's favourite show! "Only like the best show ever! It has everything Kurt you love it! And besides you owe me after you made me watch Rupaul's Drag Race with you" Blaine said smog. "That one time Blaine! That one time! But to keep you quite I watch it with you.

The two then sat on the sofa with a bowl of crisp and popcorn on there laps and a sofa blacket over them and watched Season 1 of Game of Thrones. Two episodes in and Kurt was hooked he kept on asking to watch another episode when out of no where Kurt looked at Blaine and said "Ok Cersei has to die she is such a bitch! I mean come on Blaine even you think so and you see the best in everyone! Kurt said in anger. Blaine looked at him and just laughed. "Well if it makes you feel any better all of her children die" Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes "Not good enough Blaine, Not good enough!" Kurt said. Blaine laughed again. Just then his phone rang it was his dad – he just let it ring. Not knowing his dad was outside Kurt's house watching everything that was going on. "Is everything ok?" Kurt asked. "Yeah everything is just" but before he could answer he pulled Kurt forward and kissed him passionalty. Kurt was in shock but had a crush on Blaine for a while now so just kissed back. The two broke away and looked at each other "So what was that for?" Kurt asked. "Because I love you Kurt and I really want to go out with you" Blaine said "So please Kurt go out with me" Kurt hugged him "Of course I will!" he said and just as the two where about to kiss again there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" Kurt said, with that he opened the door but there was nobody there just a note with Blaine's name on it, which Kurt picked up and give to him. Blaine then opened in it said (HELLO BLAINE, YES IT'S ME DAD, AND NOW I KNOW THE BOY YOU LIKE (KURT) THAT CUTE RIGHT? ANDWAYS LOOKS OUT THE WINDOM AND DON'T MAKE ANY SUNDDEN MOVEMENTS) – DAD. Blaine then did as the note said and as he looked out the window he sore his dad standing there with a gun to where Kurt head was the other side of the window smiling evilly. "Blaine is everything Ok?" Kurt asked.

End of Chapter 2

Hey Glee Fans! Hope u like chapter 2 of Trapped in Pain thought it was better then the first chapter lol! – But I let u lot be the judges of that lol So let me know what u thought and what u think will happen next will Kurt be ok ? or was it all just a bad dream ? Was his dad even there? – Find out in Chapter 3 when I next upload. Thanks Guys

and in till next time – Keep Reading Ohmygleeme23


End file.
